


You Disobedient Little Shi-

by SpiderBites



Series: Reader Chronicles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Choking, F/F, Hair-pulling, Knifeplay, Natasha is slightly possessive over her Pop-Tarts, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderBites/pseuds/SpiderBites
Summary: You’ve always liked to push Natasha’s buttons. Some days however, you push them a little too far.





	You Disobedient Little Shi-

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this came from! Enjoy!

You may have pushed Natasha a little too far this time. You stood sheepishly before her, nibbling on your bottom lip as your girlfriend glared at you with her hands on her hips. You half expected to see her start tapping her foot.

“In my defense, I really, _really_ thought you had more.”

“Your defense doesn’t bring back my Pop-Tarts now does it?”

Natasha stormed forwards and you quickly took a few back, hand shooting out.

“Okay, okay, calm down. You can buy some more,” Natasha raised an eyebrow at you, “Sorry, I will buy some more.”

Natasha seemed to visibly cool down. That was, until you smirked.

“Oh, you think this is funny, do you?”

You hastily shook your head.

“No…”

Natasha came straight for you and you threw yourself back, narrowly missing her outstretched hand as you stumbled away. You quickly put the bed between the two of you.

“Come here.”

“No chance.” You replied.

“Y/N,” Natasha warned.

“Natasha.”

She narrowed her eyes.

“Come. Here.”

You smirked again and toed off your bulky slippers.

“You’ll have to catch me first.”

Something dark sparkled in Natasha’s eyes and you knew you had spiked her interest. There was nothing Natasha loved more than a good chase. Especially when you were the one she was after. Her whole body shifted. She was poised, ready for you to make the first move.

“I really wish I said that after I started running.” You muttered, eyes flickering to the door.

“Your move.” Natasha said with a side smirk.

With a sound that you can only embarrassingly describe as a mix of a laugh and a yelp, you took off, frantically sprinting for the door; hoping that Natasha would go easy on you, just this once.

She didn’t.

You had barely even reached the door frame when she grabbed you and slammed you roughly into the wall, eliciting a moan from you as she pinned your hands either side of your head. Her eyes flickered to your lips and then down to your heaving chest.

“I’m gonna enjoy this.”

In a swift motion, she pulled you forward and dragged you back to the bed.

“Any last words?” Natasha asked as she pushed you down. You grinned up at her.

“Your Pop-Tarts tasted delicious.”

That was the final straw.

She reached out and wrapped her fingers in your hair. She smiled as she slowly sank down onto your lap, hand gripping your hair a little tighter.

“You wanna say that again?”

Her lips were now inches from your own, teasing you. You licked your lips and whimpered when she pulled your hair again.

“They were fucking delicious, Nat.” You moaned, “and given the second chance, I’d do it again.”

“God, you’re despicable.” Natasha murmured before crashing your lips together. Her teeth scraped across your bottom lip, to a point where it was only just not painful. You whimpered into her mouth. “You’re going to do exactly what I say tonight, got it?”

“And what if I don’t?”

Natasha chuckled darkly, her free hand going to rest on your throat. She squeezed gently.

“You won’t cum. Understand?”

“I understand.”

“That’s my good girl.” Natasha murmured huskily. Her hands left you and seized the bottom of your shirt. With a wink, she forcibly yanked it up and then lazily tossed it behind her. “Lie down.”

You blinked at her.

“Make me.”

Natasha laughed darkly. She reached over the bedside cabinet, opened the drawer and took something out. Natasha was back on you in a second, except this time, something cold was gently pressing onto your neck. You visibly froze as Natasha began to drag the tip of the small blade down towards your bra.

“Lie down before I slice this pretty thing off you.” Her dark eyes met yours and you couldn’t do anything but gulp. You knew for sure your knickers were soaked. You slowly did as you were told, eyes never leaving Natasha’s until your head rested on the soft mattress below. Her blade was now nestled under one strap of your bra.

“I’m trying to think of a suitable punishment for you tonight,” Natasha murmured casually. You began chewing on your bottom lip again.

“What are the options?” You quickly add, “mistress?”

Natasha beamed down at you.

“Seeing as you asked so nicely. I’m torn between spanking your ass ‘till it’s red raw,” her blade easily sliced through one strap. She moved it to the other, ignoring your whines of protest. “Fucking that virgin ass,” Natasha tore through the second bra strap with a grin. “Or tearing all your clothes to shreds until you’re left with what I see fit. And there is a lot of lingerie in there that I’ve yet to see you wear, Y/N.”

“F-fuck.”

Natasha bent down and captured your lips once again.

“But the only flaw in the final idea is that you know how possessive I get when people gawp at what is mine.” Natasha growled, pulling away from your mouth once more. You were silently thankful for that, you didn’t think you would ever live the humiliation down. Natasha removed the remains of your bra and then began to trail the knife up and down your stomach. “And I was thinking I’d save anal for another day...which leaves us with only one option.”

“Spanking.”

Natasha’s knife moved lower, dipping slightly into the waistband of your shorts. You blinked, and her weapon had gone. It was now embedded into the wooden frame of your bed, still shaking slightly from impact, but your attention was swiftly brought back to Natasha as she climbed off your legs and yanked your shorts down, leaving you bare.

“Remember the safe word, baby?” she asked as she hastily undressed herself. You suddenly forgot how to speak, watching as more and more skin became visible. You were brought back to reality when a sharp slap hit your thigh. “I asked you a question.”

“Pineapple, if it’s too much.” You said quickly. “Stark, if I need to stop completely.”

Her hand caressed your face.

“Good girl,” she whispered, “now, roll over onto your stomach.”

You did as you were told, lying there with your arms either side of your head. You felt the bed dip and then Natasha’s hands stroke over your shoulders and down to your hands. She gently moved your arms so that they were both crossed at your lower back and then kept them there with one hand. Her other began to grope one of your ass cheeks.

“I need you to count these, baby girl.”

“I will,” you replied.

Her hand continued to grope your flesh, nails biting into your skin until her hand let go altogether. It came back down, hard on your ass, the slap echoing loudly around the room.

"One!" God, you loved it when Natasha spanked you.  _Slap._ "Two,"  _Slap._ "T-three," It felt so good.  _Slap._ You moaned loudly. "Four!"

You were a panting mess by the time you reached nine, and as Natasha's hand struck your ass for the tenth time, you quickly bellowed out, "pineapple!"

She instantly stopped, her hand now caressing your bright red cheeks. 

"You did so good, baby girl." Natasha softly praised you. You could only whimper in response. Her hands stroked your skin a while longer before slipping it between your legs. She grinned and when she withdrew her fingers, they were glistening in your arousal. 

"Just as I expected."

Natasha put her fingers in her mouth and sucked them clean, all the while watching you wiggle on the bed below her, desperate for some form of friction. 

"You always taste delicious, Y/N."

At that, you awkwardly turned and gasped as you watched her. You could feel yourself blushing. Despite it being a major turn on, whenever you watched Natasha thoroughly enjoying the taste of you, it never failed to embarrass you. 

"Please, Nat..." you groaned. 

Her eyes snapped to yours.

"Yes?"

"Please. Fuck me. Make me cum. Please."

Natasha pondered this for a moment, tapping her slender finger against her lips. 

"Hmmm," she said. "See, good girls get rewards. Good girls get to cum. But you haven't been a good girl, have you, Y/N?" 

You shook your head. 

“What have you been, Y/N?”

“A bad girl.”

“And what do bad girls get?”

“Thoroughly punished.”

Natasha grinned at you before swiftly flipping you onto your back. She placed a finger over your mouth.

“Suck.”

You did as you were told. Placing your lips around Natasha’s finger, you swirled your tongue around it and sucked as if your life depended on it.

“Stop.”

You didn’t.

“Y/N,” Natasha warned. Her free hand clasped your throat and she gently applied pressure, warning you. “Do as I say.”

You reluctantly let go of her finger, a trail of saliva following until it broke free and dribbled down your chin. The pressure from around your neck subsided but her hand didn’t move. Natasha winked down at you before slowly pushing her finger into you.

“Oh fuck,” you moaned loudly, hips moving slightly to try and get her to move quicker. But Natasha kept the same, torturous pace and it drove you crazy. When she added a second finger, your eyes rolled to the back of your head. “Please, Nat...I need, oh God…”

She quickened her pace and curled her fingers just right to hit that sweet spot that had you falling apart almost instantly. You were so close…

And then she stopped.

“What? No! Nat, please!”

Natasha slowly took her fingers out.

“Yes?”

“Please, baby, please, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to eat your Pop-Tarts. I’ll buy you some more, I promise, just please, I wanna cum so much!”

Natasha smiled before slowly climbing over you until her legs were either side of your head.

“Let’s put that pretty mouth to good use and I’ll see about letting you cum.”

The second she lowered herself down, your mouth latched onto her pussy and you were determined to make her howl. Your wicked little tongue stroked her folds before you latched onto her clit and refused to let go; no matter how harshly she held onto your hair.

“That’s a good girl,” Natasha moaned as she began to rock her hips. “You love it when I ride your face, don’t you?”

Any response was swallowed by Natasha’s pussy as you continued to work. Her juices dribbled down your chin and little slurping noises escaped your mouth but you were too preoccupied to care.

“Fuck...right there…Y/N!”

All it took was a couple more flicks from your tongue and Natasha shuddered as her orgasm hit her. Wave after wave of pleasure hit her and you continued to lap at her cunt until she became too oversensitive and she pulled away with a giggle.

Natasha flopped down next to you, thumb swiping her excess cum from around your mouth before popping it into your mouth.

“My good girl.”

You nodded.

“And what do good girls get?”

Your eyes lit up.

“Rewarded!”

“Spread your legs.”

You automatically did so.

With a grin, Natasha shimmied down the bed, lowered her head, attached her mouth to your clit and plunged two fingers into you. She set a fast pace from the start, curled fingers finding that sweet spot effortlessly. Through a mixture of her talented fingers and her devilish mouth, your orgasm was quickly approaching. A wet sound became gradually louder but you were beyond caring. Moans fell from your lips as your hips met Natasha’s pace.

“Nat, fuck! Fuck, fuck, I-I’m gonna…”

You squirted onto her fingers, crying out loudly as your orgasm took over. It absolutely shattered you and with every flick of her tongue, your body convulsed in pleasure.

“Ah, ah,” your hands latched onto your head. “Stop, stop, it’s too much!”

Natasha flicked her tongue over your clit one last time before pulling away and removing her fingers; licking her lips slowly as she made eye contact with you.

Natasha climbed up to your side, grabbed the blanket from the bottom of the bed, draped it over the both of you before collapsing, one arm lying on your stomach.

“You okay?” she asked, pecking your temple. You could only nod, eyes drooping. You were thoroughly exhausted.

“Yeah,” you mumbled, “that was - fuck, I’m so sensitive!”

Natasha smirked.

“Good."

You were both silent then. 

"Nat?" You asked. 

"Mmm?"

“I’ll buy you some more Pop-Tarts as soon as I can feel my legs.” You said. 

Natasha grinned and pecked your forehead.

“If you eat my last Pop-Tarts again, Y/N, I will kill you.”

“I love you too, Nat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry for any errors


End file.
